Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to automatic generation of context and suggestions for context dependent questions in a conversation scenario.
Description of the Related Art
During an active conversation, people might miss certain details, overlook different aspects and, hence, forget to ask important questions. Thus, there is a need for an approach that provides a solution to the preceding problems that can occur during an active conversation.